


Drunk Lafayette Says The Cutest Things

by Skylarksky509



Series: Hamilton One-Shots and X Readers [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarksky509/pseuds/Skylarksky509
Summary: (Y/N) is already Lafayette's girlfriend. This isn't particular about (Y/N)'s and Lafayette's relationship. Everyone is also in their first year of college.This is also where Lafayette and crew gets drunk and randomness ensues.Enjoy!





	Drunk Lafayette Says The Cutest Things

Your POV

The Schuyler sisters were hosting a party to celebrate finals being over and the school year being close to summer break. The party was being held at their house and it started at 7. Its currently 5. You had just finished picking an outfit to wear. It was a (Favorite/ Color) dress that reached just before your knees and a simple pair of white heels. You grab your phone from your jacket pocket and turn it on to look at the time.

"Ugh 2 hours to kill." You muttered as you fell backwards onto your bed throwing your phone off the bed on accident. You thought over all the stuff that had happened this year. You had recently moved to New York and so when you go into Kingsmen college you knew no one so it was nice when you first meet the Schuyler sisters. You instantly hit it off with the sisters who then introduced you to the "Hamilsquad" who you also grew to be great friends with. If you hadn't meet the sisters you probably wouldn't have met Lafayette whose name is way to long for anyone to remember but he liked being called Lafayette or Laf. Lafayette was your amazing boyfriend. He was kind and always took note if you were feeling horrible. He was always there and you loved that about him. You wouldn't trade him for the world. A knock on your dorm room door snapped you from your thoughts.

"Coming." You got up and rushed to the door. You opened the door to find Lafayette.

"Hey." Lafayette smiled. 

"What brings you to my dorm so early?" You ask.

Lafayette acts fake hurt. "Can I not see mon amour without a reason?" 

"Whoever said that?" You chuckled and let Lafayette in. Lafayette came in and sat on the couch.

"Do you want anything good sir?" You closed the door.

"I just want to you to come sit with me mon amour." 

"Alright." You sit down next to Laf. 

"How has your day been?" You lean against Laf's shoulder as he puts an arm around you.

"Stressful. How about you?"

"About the same. However today was my last final and I couldn't be more happy."

"Good." Lafayette kiss your forehead. "Are you excited for tonight then?"

"Most defiantly."

\---Time skip to party---

Lafayette parked his car and then got out of the car and jogged to the other side to open the door for you. Together you walked up to the door and knocked. You were greeted by Angelica with some alcohol in hand. 

"Hey (Y/N), Lafayette come. Everyone is in the living room." Angelica pointed to living room. "Glad you guys could come." 

Angelica lead you two to the living room. In the living room were a bunch of people you knew. Angelica wasn't one to invite random people to parties so you knew just about everyone here. Laurens, Mulligan, and Hamilton looked like they had already had a few shots. Hamilton was trying to hit on Eliza while Peggy was trying to push Hamilton away. You also saw Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Samuel Seabury, "King" George, Maria Lewis, and Aaron Burr which was surprising because he wasn't one for parties. You laughed at the sights unfolding in front of you.

"(Y/N) I am going to go get a beer. Do you want one?" Lafayette asked.

"Yes." 

"I'll be back then."

Lafayette walked over to a table with cups of beer. You walked up to Eliza and Peggy who had just manged to lose Hamilton. Hamilton was in a heated argument with Jefferson now.

"Hey (Y/N)" Peggy waved.

"What's up?"

"Alex was trying to pick up on me. He's already had like 2 or 3 cups of beer." Eliza sighed. 

You chuckled. "Sounds lively."

Lafayette came back and handed you a cup of beer. You took the cup and took a sip.

"This is good and thank you Laf." 

"Your welcome mon amour. I am going to go hang out with Alex, Herc, and John." Lafayette walked away and Angelica came over.

"Boy am I glad to be done with finals." Angelica put her arm around you pulling you slightly downwards. 

"You can say that again." You finished your cup. "They are so stressful. Studying until midnight and then getting up at 7 to go to class."

"It's no funny!" Peggy exclaimed.

Eliza and Angelica laughed. You walked over to the hamilsquad as the three dove into another conversation. Lafayette was already on his third cup of beer and you could tell he was really drunk now. Alex was still trying to argue with Thomas and Herc and John were having a drinking contest as Laf watched. 

"Wow." You watched John stand up knocking over a chair. John had won because Herc forfeited. John nearly fell backwards over the chair he had just knocked over. 

"WOOOOO" John screamed and Laf and Herc cheered. You laughed at the guys' antics. Lafayette noticed you came over and slung his arm around you pulling you closer to him.

"Hello pretty lady." Laf slurred.

Herc yelled. "OOOOOOOOOOoo" causign you to laugh again.

\---------Three drinks later for you---------------

You and Herc were dying of laughter on the floor as Lafayette proceed to flirt with the table and then the fake baguettes in a bowl on the table as decoration. 

"Why don't you girls look pretty." Lafayette slurred while staring at the baguettes. "I should take you girls home but I don't think (Y/N) would appreciate that." 

Lafayette picked up one of the baguettes and kissed it. You quickly sat up.

"HEy! Laf you are too good for that girl. I think she looks ugly." You slurred.

Lafayette froze for a second before putting the baguette down and whispering "I will be back." Lafayette walked over to where you were sitting.

"Well (Y/N) I think she looks beautiful as she is."

You were hurt by that but you were drunk like no other so you weren't actually hurt by the fact that Lafayette was flirting and making out with bread. 

"But I thought I was beautiful."

"Who said you weren't." Lafayette fell/sat down next to you and pulled you into a hug. 

"You are like sugar because you are the sweetest thing in my life." 

"Why thank you. I like being sweet so Yay." 

Lafayette kissed you before passing out while still hugging you. You passed out not to long after he did.

\--Next morning--

"Ugh." You woke up in Lafayette's arms with a bad headache. You moved your arm and rubbed the side of your head trying to wake up. 

Most people were passed out on the floor except Angelica and Eliza who were passed out on the couch. John and Alex were hugging and then Herc was spread out of the floor. Herc looked like a starfish. Thomas and James were passed out near each other and Burr left at some point. George was tightly hugging Samuel. George was really gay for Samuel but he doesn't admit it. Everyone else was just anywhere. You waited until Lafayette woke up so you could actually get up and stretch. Angelica woke up not to long after you got up. She was currently filling cups with water for people. Soon everyone was up and most people left leaving you, the hamilsquad, and the three sisters to clean up the house. Thankfully, no one did anything completely stupid but there were a lot of selfies and picture of people on the internet now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This was my first time writing a x reader or anything close. This is probably really weird and cringe but whatever.
> 
> I never thought I was going to be using google translate for any story ever. My autocorrect doesn't like Laf, Hamilsquad, or Herc. Why must you hate me autocorrect.
> 
>  
> 
> Do note that this is transfer(copy and pasted) from Wattpad so things in the notes or summaries might be rather strange.


End file.
